finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Katzii
'Die wunderbare Welt der Katzii' *''Walkthrough zu Final Fantasy IX'' :*''Blog zum Walkthrough von Final Fantasy IX'' *''Walkthrough zu Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII'' :*''Blog zum Walkthrough von Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII'' *''Walkthrough zu Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' :*''Blog zum Walkthrough von Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' *''Things to do'' *''Meine Signatur'' *''Meine Spielwiese'' *''Frühere Einträge auf meiner Benutzerseite'' *''Blog: Mein Urlaub - Leipziger Buchmesse 2012'' *''Blog: Katziis Plauderecke: Wir... Ich habe Grund zum Feiern!'' *''Blog: Katziis Tagebuch - Teil 1'' 'Katziis Lieblingszitate' Diese Rubrik zeigt einige meiner liebsten Zitate aus allen möglichen Spielen und Filmen. Vorwiegend natürlich aus Final Fantasy, aber auch andere sind dabei. Teils werden sie auf Englisch sein aber auch einige deutschsprachige werden die Reihen füllen. Manche kennt ihr sicher auch schon aus einigen Sprechblasen von mir oder anderen Benutzern. Also wens interessiert, bitte hier weiter lesen. xD (vielleicht sollte ich meine Benutzerseite mal etwas aufmöbeln und abstauben. ô.ö *am nicht-vorhandenen bart kratz*) Valkyrie Profile Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth "It shall be engraved upon your soul! Divine Assault! Nibelung Valesti!" - Lenneth Valkyrie "Come to me dark warriors, battle awaits us!" - Lenneth Valkyrie "Your sins lay heavy upon you, defiler of souls. By the holy laws, you shall be obliterated." - Lenneth Valkyrie "Did you liked that, Lady Valkyrie?" - Lezard Valeth Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria "Engrave it on your soul! Nibelung Valesti! Go!" - Silmeria Valkyrie "It shall be engraved upon your very soul! Divine Assault! Nibelung Valesti!" - Hrist Valkyrie "In the name of the valkyries. Divine Assault! Nibelung Valesti! Purify them!" - Valkyrie "In my hand the creator's sword, that calls eternal sleep. Honour our pact and hear my command! Animate Earth!" - Lezard Valeth "Rapid analysis, accurate judgment, and superb powers of concentration. That is all we need." - Lezard Valeth "Do you really think, you can withstand my magic?" - Lezard Valeth "Bow to me! Worship me! Honour my Name, Lezard Valeth!" - Lezard Valeth "Your corpses shall feed the ravens!" - Freya "Hearken the angel's summon. The true path shall guide you to find peace in annihilation. Phantom Destruction!" - Ethereal Queen Bayonetta "I've seen a girl without a lipstick, but a lipstick without a girl? Most curious, isn't it, Cheshire?" - Bayonetta "As long as there's music, I'll keep on dancing!" - Bayonetta "You here for business, or pleasure? Either way, I'll hook you up." - Rodin Devil May Cry 3 Vergil: "I'll try it your way for once." Dante: "Remember what we used to say?" Arkham: "Don't do it!" Vergil & Dante: "JACKPOT!" Lady: "In letzter Zeit laufen die Ordensbrüder Amok, fangen Dämonen und kommen mir in die Quere." Dante: "Vielleicht wollen sie einen Zoo aufmachen." Lady: (nimmt Dante die Pizza weg) "Nicht nur Dämonen. Sie haben es auch auf Teufelswaffen abgesehen - wie deine." Dante: "Kein Zoo also, sondern ein Museum." (versucht erfolglos das Stück Pizza zurück zu bekommen) "Na und?" Prince of Persia "Viele Leute denken, Zeit sei wie ein Fluss, der sanft und sicher in eine Richtung fließt. Ich aber habe das Antlitz der Zeit gesehen und ich sage Euch - sie haben Unrecht! Zeit ist ein Ozean im Sturm. Ihr werdet fragen, wer ich bin und warum ich so spreche. Setzt Euch und ich erzähle Euch ein Märchen, wie Ihr es noch nie gehört habt." - Der Prinz, im Intro von Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time Final Fantasy X "Memories are nice, but that's all they are." - Rikku "Once Lady Yuna fixes her hair, we leave." - Auron Final Fantasy X-2 "It all began, when I saw that sphere of you." - Yuna Rikku: "Gib uns Yunchens Kostümpalette zurück!" ???: "Könnt ihr nicht lernen, zu teilen?" Yuna: "Gib sie zurück!" ???: "Nun gut, sie gehört euch. Aber nur für kurze Zeit, ihr Lieben!" Brüderchen: "What's your status?" Rikku: "Desasterific!" Brüderchen: "Desasterific is not a word! Say desastarous, like the rest of Spira!" (bei der Begegnung mit dem Schatzgardisten) Rikku: "Think we need a password?" Paine: "How about 'kick... it's... ass?" Final Fantasy XI "Why be led, when you can be leader? Why bow to lady luck when you can beat her? Why sit back and relax if you can pull your fill? Before you are taken, why not go in for the kill? O-hohohohohoho!" - Shantotto Final Fantasy XII "Princess! No need to worry. I hope you haven't forgotten my role in this little story. I'm the leading man. You know what they say about the leading man? He never dies." - Balthier Dissidia/ Dissidia 012 Tidus: "Where are you going? This isn't over yet. There's no tomorrow for me... unless I beat you today!" Jekkt: "Pesky little runt. Who do you take after?" Tidus: "Go ask yourself!" "When your having the most fun, that's when time always flies." - Bartz Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Sephiroth: "Angeal allerdings..." Zack: "Angeal? Was passierte?" Sephiroth: "Er hat mir eine seiner berühmten Predigten gehalten." Zack: "Worüber?" Sephiroth: "Das Übliche. Disziplin, Träume, Ehre und so weiter..." Zack: "Ah, eine von der Sorte, was?" "Du bist durchschaubar wie Plexiglas, Yuffie." - Zack "Ob deine Worte... ...Lügen sind, mich zu täuschen... oder die Wahrheit, nach der ich mein Leben lang suchte... Es macht keinen Unterschied. Du wirst verrotten." - Sephiroth Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep "Vor langer Zeit, in einer Zeit des Friedens, lebten die Menschen in der Wärme des Lichts. Jeder liebte das Licht. Aber eines Tages begannen die Menschen, um das Licht zu kämpfen. Sie wollten es für sich. Und die Dunkelheit ergriff Besitz von ihren Herzen. Die Dunkelheit breitete sich aus und verschlang das Licht und die Herzen der Menschen. Sie hüllte alles ein, und die Welt verschwand. Aber kleine Reste des Lichts überlebten... ...in den Herzen der Kinder. Mit diesen Lichtresten bauten die Kinder die verlorene Welt wieder auf. Es ist die Welt, in der wir heute leben. Aber das wahre Licht schläft, tief im Innersten der Dunkelheit. Deswegen sind die Welten immer noch verstreut und voneinander getrennt. Aber eines Tages wird sich eine Tür zum Innersten der Dunkelheit öffnen. Und das wahre Licht wird zurückkehren. Also hör zu. Tief in der Dunkelheit... ...wird es immer ein Licht geben, das dich leitet. Glaube an das Licht, dann wird dich die Dunkelheit nie besiegen. Dein Herz wird hell erstrahlen... ...und die Dunkelheit zurückdrängen." - Kairis Großmutter Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Riku: "Es ist hier nicht sicher. Du solltest nach Hause gehen." Shiki: "Wenn es hier nicht sicher ist, wie kannst du mich dann im Stich lassen? Bist du nicht mein Ritter ohne Furcht und Tadel? Na?" *zwinkert Riku zu* Riku: "R-Ritter? Du hast da eine ganz falsche Vorstellung." Shiki: "Meine Güte, das war doch nur ein Witz! Kommst wohl nicht viel unter die Leute, wie?" Robin Hood (2010) "Sich erheben immer und immer wieder, bis die Lämmer zu Löwen werden." - Robin Hood ---- Katziis Schachteln